


Jackie & Wilson

by ShowMeAHero



Series: Jackie and Wilson [5]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>We'll name our children Jackie and Wilson, raise 'em on rhythm and blues.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jackie & Wilson

Peggy shut the front door behind her as softly as she could. She had stayed late, again, but if she wanted SHIELD to gain any traction, she was going to have to put in the time and effort for it. She half-hoped Steve was still awake, though, for his sake, the other half of her hoped he was asleep.

As luck would have it, he was awake, sitting on the sofa in their living room. Peggy stepped over a few blocks and took the seat beside him.

“How was your day?” she asked quietly. He pressed a kiss to her temple and got up to get the food he had saved for her in the oven from dinner.

“It was fine,” he answered. “Josie painted you a picture. Ian’s starting to like drinking whole milk instead of formula.”

“Very good news.” She leaned back against the sofa and watched him move around, fluid on his feet, graceful as he gathered silverware and food and wine and brought it back to her. He set it on the coffee table in front of her.

“How was yours?” he asked. She closed the space between them when he sat down on the sofa beside her again. He smiled against her lips. “Good answer.”

“It could’ve been worse,” she told him. He motioned towards her dinner, and she started to pick at her mashed potatoes. “Howard’s stubborn.”

“Howard always is,” Steve answered. “You’re home now. Forget about them for a little bit.”

“I fully intend to,” she said as Steve handed her her wine glass and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Thank you.”

“Love you,” Steve murmured, and she smiled at him.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
